To save a kingdom
by Just A Fluffy Panda
Summary: Someone killed the king of Fiore. Natsu goes to take over the throne after his father's death, when he and his friends gets attacked by assassins. Will he be able to save his friends and rule Fiore? Can he find his love on his adventure? Read and find out. Mainly Nalu, some Gale, Gruvia, and other pairings. My very first fanfiction ever,go easy on me please. I don't own fairy Tail!
1. Chapter 1

** AN: Hey everyone! So... this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. Please tell me what you think about it, I would really appreciate positive and negative reviews(so I would know what to do better). Please give it a try ^_^  
I do NOT own Fairy Tail or its characters! Hiro Mashima-sama does.  
**

* * *

Prologue

**Dark Forest**

A man was running trough the forest at late night. His clothes were torn and bloody and covered in blood. There was a deep cut on his torso, also smaller cuts on his hands and face. He didn't hear anything expect the thunders and heavy rain, but he kept on running not looking back. Soon he saw a blurry light on the distance and he realized it was a small hut. He opened the door but he fainted because of exhausted. The last thing he saw was something yellow.  
When he opened his eyes he found himself in a bed. He sit up and looked around. The room was small with a queen sized bed, a small wardrobe and a desk. It was clean and smelled sweet. Like jasmine, honey with a hint of strawberry. He wore brown shorts and his body was covered in bandages.  
"Oh you are awake that's good. You have to eat, but try to rest, your injuries are pretty bad." Said a blonde haired girl not older than 17.  
"Who are you?"asked Natsu.  
"Oh my name is Lucy. You? "She asked with a smile on her face.  
"I'm Natsu. "As he said his name her smile become wider. Natsu looked at her confused.  
"How did I get here? Where am I?" He asked slowly as his eyes scanned the room again.  
"Three days ago you were running in the rain covered in blood and mud. You opened the door of our house and fainted right after that. What were you running from? "  
Natsu looked down on his hands, and played with his fingers. After a few seconds he lifted his gaze to look in her chocolate brown eyes.  
"I've been asleep for 3 days?" the girl nodded.  
"Well its a long story, I don't want to make you bored. "He said.  
"I have time" she replied. Suddenly his stomach began to growl, and the girl chuckled.  
"How about we eat breakfast and you tell me?"  
"How about after breakfast?"he asked. The girl got up from the chair and nodded. She helped up Natsu and walked him to the kitchen. When they reached the table the door opened revealing a blue haired girl with groceries her hand.  
"Wendy! Just in time! Natsu just woke up. Natsu this is Wendy, she is my little sister. Wendy he is Natsu." Lucy said pointing toward the named boy. Wendy waved and smiled shyly at him, while he gave her a big toothy grin.  
"How does bacon and eggs sound?"asked Lucy. They both began nodding wildly, and she giggled a bit. After a few minutes the food was done and they were seated around the small round table.  
"If fery goof Lushy" said Natsu while stuffing his face. Lucy made a disgusted face while Wendy laughed loudly.  
"thank you, but please don't talk while your mouth is full." she said with a frown, Natsu just looked at her bashfully. They were talking and laughing as they ate. After they finished eating Lucy walked back Natsu to her room to change the bandages.  
"So tell me about yourself. "Said Lucy.  
"What do you wanna know?" asked Natsu.  
"There is something that bothering me." She frowned.  
"And what would that be?"  
"Is your hair naturally pink?" Natsu looked at her for a minute than he burst out laughing.  
"Rea-ally-really? That's what bothered you? You are such a weirdo" He asked as tears flow down his face. "But to answer your, yes it's naturally pink. Why would I die it?"  
He asked after he finally calmed down a bit, but he kept chuckling. "I'm not a weirdo you idiot!" Shouted Lucy with red face. "Calm down...Geez. is there anything else you wanna know? "  
"Tell me your story, how you got here, or why who attacked you?"  
"Hmmm... My story... You might wanna lay down next to me, because its gonna take a long time." He said with a serious expression on his face. The girl looked at him sceptically, with flushed face.  
"Oh come on! I won't do anything. I promise." he said. The girl slowly approached the bed and lied down, facing him.  
"So... did you hear that the king died 2 month ago?" he asked. Lucy nodded. "Well he is my father and I was going to the capital to the funeral. On my way an elite assassin crew attacked me and my friends.

**Flasback**

_Natsu and his friends were sitting in a cart, going to the capital._  
_"Stupid motion sickness" mumbled Natsu as he rolled on his seat clutching his stomach with a blue face._  
_"Hahaha. You are so pathetic Ash-Brains. I wonder how you gonna take ov..." the rest of his sentence was cut with a fist in his face. An orange haired man burst out laughing at the scene in front of him._  
_"You wanna go Ice Bastard?" he asked as he jumped up, but he instantly fell on the floor. Gray began to laugh harder._  
_"Guys stop it" said Jellal as he looked out the window watching the pouring rain._  
_"what the..." he said as suddenly the door opened and 4 men jumped in the cart. Their face was covered, and they wore black clothes with a weird symbol on the left side of their chest. The cart stopped Natsu and the others got out, and got in fighting positions._  
_"Gray, take Natsu somewhere safe, Loki and I will handle this" shouted Jellal._  
_"Hell no! I won't leave a fight! The ride was so boring, finally something interesting happens and you become to act like my mom. 'Take him somewhere safe.'" said Natsu, the last part mockingly._  
_"its not like I could tell him where to go, you know him better than that." shrugged Gray._  
_"Good I'm all fired up" said Natsu with a big grin on his face._  
_And with that the fight began; but it wasn't long, the assassins were fast, but not faster than them._  
_"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack" shouted Natsu as he knocked out one of the guys. The other two got knocked out by Loki and Jellal._  
_"Ice Make: Prison" Gray said with a smirk, as he got the last one in trap._  
_"Why did you attack..." Jellal fall on his knees and fainted._  
_"JELLAL!" the others run to his side to check is he was okay, but more men came. The three whom were knocked out, got on their feet, and the fourth broke out from the ice prison._  
_"Did you really think we were that weak? I mean really? We have the biggest and best assassin family in the kingdom. Can't you see our symbol?" A man asked, his eyes were shouting his smirk._  
_"Sabertooth" whispered Loki with wide eyes._  
_"Oh so you do now who are we. Good than we don't have to waste anymore time." he said as he charged forward ready to punch. They began to fight, but didn't use magic._  
_"They are just playing with us"panted Gray. "We have to figure out something... And Jellal..." he looked over to him. He began to run to his side, but one of the assasins were faster and kicked him in the stomach. Gray fell back groaning and everything went black._  
_"Do you... know what the Hundred Cuts Death means?" asked a man Natsu with a sadistic grin. "Its when you get cut 99 times, but you won't die just for the hundreds, of course its really painful. I could never really go for a hundred, mostly I killed them by 79. Let's see how far I can go with you." he said as he pulled out his knife. Natsu blocked most of his attacked, but got cut a lot, and he lost a lot of blood. He kicked the man in front of him in the armpit as he tried to cut him again. As the kick landed the man lost his balance and stab Natsu in his torso._  
_"Dang! It was only 43. Let's see if you can go any further." he began to attack again._  
_"Natsu! Go! We will get defeat the somewhat, but you have to reach the capital in time. We will meet in Magnolia! If you won't leave now, we will be in even deeper shit! "said Loki when he saw what happened. He tried to move, but something paralyzed him._  
_"Why... can't I... move?" he asked as sweat run down his forehead.._  
_"Yeah that would be me. I can't just let you go to help your friend now, can I?" a woman come out from the dark. "Now its time for you to sleep."_  
_"Not yet!" shouted Loki and punched her._  
_"Natsu! Leave already!" he shouted. Natsu knew he was right, but he didn't want to leave his friends, and Loki knew that too, so he wishpered something in a medal and threw it at Natsu. A bright green light appeared around Natsu and he disappeared._  
_"YOU! What have you done?" screamed the woman at him. Loki just smiled smugly, and the woman knocked him out. "I'm going to be the one who torture him!" Shouted the woman in rage._  
_"Wow Minerva is angry~" sang a man._  
_"Shut up Sting!"she snapped at him. "Rouge send a message to the boss that we lost him."_

_Natsu woke up panting and sweating. The rain didn't stop, but he found himself in a forest, with a medal on his lap. He put the medal in his pocket and began to run, to try and find his friends._

**End Flashback**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the long wait I was ver busy, I moved to America from Europe, and I didn't have much time to write. T.T  
Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope you will like it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

When Natsu finished his story he saw Lucy looking back at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"woah... its just... woah"

"You already said that." The next second he got smacked with a book.

"Shut up moron!" hissed Lucy.

"Where did that book come from?" mumbled Natsu as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Why did you have to travel back to Magnolia, I mean aren't you supposed to live in the castle?"

"It's because..."

"Lucy-nee!" shouted Wendy as she run in the room "Mirajane-san said she got you a letter, and asked if you could go and get it as soon as you can. I forgot to tell you when I came home... Sorry" said the blunette with an apologetic look.

"It's ok, let me get ready, and I will go. Take care of Natsu while I'm gone, kay?"

"Can't I go with you?" asked Natsu.

"You have to rest and recover"

"But it's sooooo boring to sit in a room and look at the wall all day" he whined. "Pleeeeaase." he gave her his best puppy eyes.

"Okay, but take it easy." she shook her head, with a small smile.

"Yosh!"

Lucy came out dressed up in a short blue skirt, with a yellow tight shirt and black boots. She handed Natsu a cloack, and told him to put it on so no one will recognise him.

"Why is it important? I don't think anyone knows how I look like. I mean I was away the kingdom for 8 years." said Natsu.

"Even tough, the assassins knew what you looked like." she said. Natsu shut up, and put on the cloack as they left the house.

* * *

**Market**

Sunshine floaded the streets of the town. The walls of the houses' looked as if they were coated with gold due the light. The market was crowded as always, loud and lively. People were chatting at the side of the streets, and kids were running around and playing around their parents. The smell of fresh made food filled the market place.

Natsu was looking around like a kid, and everything caught is attention very easily. He was looking at the playing children whom were running trough in between people legs chasing each other.

Soon they reached to Mirajane's table.

"Good morning Mira!" smiled Lucy.

"Ah, Lucy, good morning, how are you?"

"I'm doing good, thank you. Wendy said that you got a letter for me."

"Yeah, I put it... somewhere... here... Just give me a sec I will find it." said the white haired beauty as she turned around to search for the letter.

"Luce! Look what I found!" shouted Natsu as he run up to her like a little kid would to his mom.

"Natsu, don't walk off without saying a thing."

"Yeah, yeah sorry" he waved it off "but look!" he hold out his hand what was holding a little wooden car, which was moving by magic. Before Lucy could say anything Mira turned back with the letter in her hand. And Natsu disappeared again.

"Here it is. I don't know what it can be, but the man who gave me seemed very serious." she said a bit concerned as she handed her the letter.

"Thank you very much Mira" smiled the blonde.

"Have you heard about the prince?" asked Mira.

"What was there to hear?" asked Lucy trying to avoid eye contact.

"Well there are rummors, that he was going to take over the throne, but was attacked by Sabertooth. They said the one who killed the king payed them to kill the prince. The kingdom became weak since the the king is dead, if the prince dies too..." Mira looked up at Lucy with a worried face.

"They didn't kill him right? So there is still hope that Fiore will be strong again." said the blonde trying her best to cheer up Mirajane.

"Yeah, but I heard that his injures were pretty serious, and there is a really small chance that he survived the attack. His company is in jail right now, at the Blue Mountains." said Mira with concern in her eyes.

"How do you know these?" asked Lucy sceptically.

"A woman saw the whole scene, and she came here, telling it to the police. This is a small town, rumors go raound really fast, and everyone knows everyone, its really hard to keep a secret for very long." Lucy nodded in understanding.

"Well I belive he is going to be just fine. He is King Igneel's son after all." she said with a smile. "Anyway, I have to go Mira. Have a good day!" she waved and left to find Natsu with the new information.

After walking around for a good 10 minutes she finally found him next to a little restaurant. He looked at her with pleading eyes, than back to the building. Lucy shiged as she walked up next to him, and motioning to the door.

"Hi my name is Anna, I will be your waitress today. What can I get for you?" asked a waitress.

"I would like to have some spaghetti, and orange juice, please." said Lucy.

"Thank you what about you Sir?" asked Anna as she looked at Natsu.

Natsu pointed to the left side of his menu.

"Which one?"

"The whole page" said Natsu with a huge grin. The waitress looked at Lucy in disbelief, who nodded with a small smile on her face.

"Right. I will be right back with your food." she said and left.

"So Natsu, you still didn't tell me why you weren't living in the castle with your father."

"Well..."

**_Flashback_**

_"Natsu, come back here!" chased a man a laughing boy, who were running down the stairs, then jumped and slided donw the banisters. At the end of the stairs stood the king with a serious face, but his eyes told that he was laughing inside._

_"What did you do this time?" He asked his son._

_"Weeeellllll... I accidentally threw a fire ball in the wrong direction, and broke out the window, but it wasn't my fault tough. Roger came in when I was practicing my magic, and he broke my concentration." he said with an innocent face and a small pout._

_"My Majesty. I'm sorry for the trouble, I will ask the maids to clean it up." panted Roger as he leaned on his knees, when he reached the bottom of the stairs. _

_Igneel nodded as he picked up his son, and walked away._

_"Am I in big trouble Daddy?" asked the little boy. His father shook his head._

_"No you are not, but I will be" he mumbled and put down the boy _

_"Go play in the garden, try not to bunr anything." He shouted after his son, who already left._

_He began to walk away when he heard a loud 'clash' he ducked his neck and speed up his walk._

_"Sir this was the 7 window this week. He broke 9 lamps and 2 vases, and it's just Tuesday! panicked the man. 'What is going to happen to the kingdom, if the boy won't change soon.' he asked himself.  
_

_"He is just a child, he will learn how to control his power."_

_"But when Sir?" asked the butler. The king frowned._

_"He is right you know." came a voice from behind, what belonged to a short man._

_"Makarov" turned around Igneel._

_"Let him come with me. I will train him, and teach him everything wath he needs to know to be a good king. Like you."_

_"He is too small." said the king with sad eyes._

_"He is 9 years old, he isn't that small anymore." pointed out the oldman "but he has to learn, see the city and meet the people. See how they live, how they work, and what they do. I understand why you don't want him to leave the castle, but you know this is for the best. He will learn self control, and he will be more disclipined." _

_"You are right, but it is still hard."_

_"No one said this will be easy. Only for 9 years. Time flies fast." he said as he turned around to leave. "Think about it. I will leave tomorrow at noon." He called back over his shoulder._

_"You already know the answer, I just need time to say goodbye to him."_

Next day  
Natsu's room

_There was a knock on the door._

_"May I come in" asked Igneel as he opened the door a bit._

_"Of course Dad" shouted Natsu._

_"Son, today you will have to go with one of my friend to the Stormy Mountains out the Kingdom, to learn to control your power, and fight."_

_"Fight?" asked the boy with a huge grin, and hopefull eyes._

_"Yes, fight" chuckled Igneel. _

_"Awesome!" shouted Natsu "Are you coming too?" _

_"I can't" came the answer. _

_"Ohh" the boy's face fall._

_"But I will visit you whenever I can. At least once every month. Staying there for a few days, seeing what you learnt." added the man quickly when he saw his son's expression._

_"Okay" nodded the boy._

_"Before I forget" started his father "Here, this is what I got from my father when I had to go to train" he said as he handed him a box._

_Natsu opened the box to see a white scarf._

_"Thank you dad." he gave his father a hug._

* * *

**Again I'm really sorry for the long wait. T.T ****I hope you liked it. Please leave a review ^_^**

**Bye 'till next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I wanted to post it a few days sooner, but I didn't... Sorry... Anyway here is the next chapter! **

**I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

As Natsu and Lucy was waiting for their food he noticed the envelope in Lucy's hand._  
_

"What is in it?"

"I dunno, I didn't open it yet."

Her face became unreadable as she read the letter, but her eyes showed sadness, confusion, and anger. After a few seconds only the anger was shown, but her eyes began to water.

"Lucy...? Are you okay? What does it say?" asked the pink haired man with a worried tone.

"Here" handedd the blonde the letter to him.

Natsu raised his eyebrow as he read, disbelief clearly shown on his face.

* * *

_**Dear Lucy, **_

_It is time for you to come home._

_I gave you the freedom you wanted for 5 years, now it is time for you to get married, and give birth to the next heir._

_To show you how much I care about your happiness I will let you choose your husband from my business partners' families._

_You have one week to get back here, or I will have to use force._

_Your wedding will be in a month._

_Don't even think about running away, I always know where you are, even in the past 5 years you never even once went out of my sight. _

_If you refuse, and try to run, your little blue haired friend will be the one who suffer._

**_Sincerely_**

**_Jude Heartfilia_**

* * *

Natsu looked up after he finnishes, trying to read her face. It didn't take much affort to she her how she tried to hold back her tears.

"I won't let it happen." he said his voice full with confidence.

"He will hurt Wendy and..." her voice cracked.

"Look, I'm the Prince, he can't disobey what I say."

"Natsu it doesn't really work that way. Most of the people don't even know how you look like, and they belive that you died. Do you think he will belive you?"

"Well..." he scratched his neck nervously. "Then we just have to get going tomorrow early morning, when its still dark, so no one will be able to follow us. We just have to take Wendy with us. We will go to the castle, you will be safe and Wendy will be safe there."

"But..."she started to object but he cut her off.

"Would you rather get married to a random stranger?" he raised up one eyebrow.

"You are right..." she sighed.

"Here are your food, sorry for the long wait." said the waitress as she put down the plates in the table.

After they finished eating they payed and began to walk home. Natsu put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes as he walked next to Lucy.

"Ne Natsu"

"Yeah?"he opened one eye and looked down at her.

"I kinda forgot to tell you this... Mira told me that he heard that your friends are in jail at the Blue Mountains. Do you think we can rescue them on our way to the castle?"

"We won't." Lucy looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't you wanna..."

"We won't. I will. You and Wendy will stay somewhere safe." he said.

"But you can't go there alone..." Worry filled her voice.

"I will find out something." Lucy nodded.

* * *

"Wendy, we are home! Come to the living room, we need to talk!" Lucy shouted as they enterd the house.

"Yes Lucy-nee?"

"Well you see..." Lucy started but Natsu cut her off

"Long story short, today Lucy got a letter from her father that she had to get married, or else he would hurt you, so we decided that you and Lucy will come with me to Magnolia, so both of you will be safe. We are leaving early tomorrow morning."

Wendy looked at him with wide eyes gaping at him, then looked at Lucy who had a horrified look on her face than back at Natsu.

"Couldn't you tell her in a bit less blunt way? She is totally shocked." said Lucy with annoyed tone.

"This wast the simplest and fastest way" he shuggered. She groaned and facepalmed herself.

"Are you okay Wendy?"

"Yes, its just a bit sudden. Are you okay Lucy-nee?"

"Yeah, of course." Gave Lucy a fake smile what Wendy didn't notice, or she just didn't show.

"Okay. Then I will pack and go to sleep. Goodnight Lucy-nee, Natsu-san."

She closed the door behind her. She shiged as she began to pack her things in a small bag.

"Natsu how do you feel? it might not be safe for you to travell when your injuries this serious." she said in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt anymore at all."

"Let me put on new bandages."

"okay" he shiged, and took off his shirt. Lucy couldn't help but gasp a bit, and stare at his well built body. Even that the bandages covered most of the skin, it wasn't hard to see his muscles.

"Like what you see?" smirked Natsu

"Wh-what?" Her face reddened.

"You were staring~" said the pink haired mage in a teasing voice.

"N-n-no I was-wasn't"

"Yes you were" laughed Natsu at her cherry red face.

"N-no"

"Than why is your face red, and why are you stuttering?"

"I WASN'T STARRING? OKAY?" shouted Lucy.

"Calm down... Geez... I was only teasing you."

Lucy huffed in annoyance and murmured something under her breath what made him chuckle.

As the blonde began to take off his bandages, she gasped and looked up at his face. The all the cuts disappeared expect the big one on his side, tough it was almost healed. She used a bit of her special healing gel, what she made. It warmed up the skin but cooled down the itching scar. After she finished putting on the gel she wrapped new bandages on his side. He had plenty of scars on his body, but it looked good on him. There was a long scar what started just under his right shoulder and ended at his left side near to his belly button. It could hurt really bad when it was new. She slowly Traced down her finger on the scar _'How did he get so many scars' _she asked herself.

"I got them when I was training with the others." he said

She snapped out of her toughts when seh heard his voice, and looked up at his face to see him looking back at her.

"Did I say that outloud?" she asked.

"You did" he laughed and she smiled a bit too.

"Was the training that violent? she yawned at the middle of her sentence.

"I will tell you tomorrow. Let's just go to sleep, tomorrow is gonna be a long day."

"First I will take a shover, she said as she walked to her bathroom."

_'She really is kind. She helped me, vene tough she didn't know me. Finding a random stranger beaten up in the middle of a storm, and she took me in, and took care of me. I won't let her father get her, and marry her off to one of those flithy bastards. Lucy deserve better. I will protect her from her father, and for the dangers that waiting for us out there. I will protect her forever even with my life, because because I...'_ his eyes widened _'Do I like her? I do, is it even possible? I mean I only met her.'_

A large smile grow on his face. he lied back on her bed smiling to himself. He sat up still grinning. He noticed a box on her desk and walked over there opened the box and perked inside. _'Letters?'_

* * *

**_Dear Mom_**

_I miss you so much. I always feel so alone now that you are not with me anymore. _

_I finally ran away from my father. The only thing what hold me back were the memories about you._

_I couldn't take it anymore. He became mor violent since you are gone. _

_He used to beat me up more than once a day._

_Once he got home, after one of his meetings went wrong, he put it all out on me. _

_I was taken to a hospital with a broken arm and ribs._

_But enough of the sad past. Now I'm free and I don't have to see him again._

_I will write you again as soon as I can._

_I love you!_

_P.S.: Don't tell it to father!_

**_Love~ Lucy_**

* * *

_**Dear Mom**  
_

_I miss you! _

_T__oday I was walking in the forest, when I saw a little girl lieing on the ground motionless._

_I got really scared and run up to her she didn't have injuries, she just fainted. _

_I took her home, made her food and hot tea._

_When she woke up she didn't remember anything, so I promised her she can stay here with me._

_She is really sweet. Her hair is long and bule, her eyes are bright and always smiles. _

_She calls me Lucy-nee. She really is like a little sister to me. I will take care of her._

_I wish you were here to meet her._

_I love you!_

_P.S.: Don't tell it to Father!_

**_Love ~Lucy_**

* * *

Natsu heard Lucy stopped showering, so he quickly put the letters back in the box, and sat down on her bed like nothing happened. _'It explains a lot' _he tought.

"Natsu you can take a shower too if you want to."

She said in her sweet voice. Now that Natsu realized he likes her, it effected him a bit more. He quickly got up and went in the bathroom.

He came out after a ffew minutes only to find the blonde haired beauty asleep on the bed. He lied down next to her and watched her sleep. She was beautiful, with her small nose, thick eyelashes, rosy cheeks and plump lips. Her pink lips were parted slightly, and some of her hair was in her face. Natsu slowly pushed back the strands of hair of her face. How he wanted to kiss her. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight my beautiful angel" he wishperedas he closed his eyes, totally unaware that she was wide awake. She was shocked, but really happy. She smiled herself and snuggeled closer to him. In reply he wrapped his strong arms around ehr waist pulling her even closer. She finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So... What do you think? Kinda weird I think... Please leave a rewiev so I will know what to do better.**

**Bye Guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! ^_^ **

**Here is the new chapter, hope you will enjoy.**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

**Blue Mountain- Sabertooth Prison**

Gray woke up first. The pain in his head was almost unbearable, he struggeled to sit up. He noticed the chains on his hands and around his neck. As he began to rub the sore spots he looked around and saw his friends laying on the ground next to him. They were in a small cell made of stone. The walls were cold and damp. There was not any beds, only some wet hay on the ground. His clothes were bloody and torn.

He heard foot steps apporaching the cell and quickly closed his eyes. He could hear the key turn in the keyhole. He heard another click, as the bars closed behind the person Someone kneeled down next to him and put a wet cloth on his fore head.

He opened his eyes and caught the hand what was cleaning his face. A loud gasp came from the owner of the hand. Gray sit up and raised his fist to attack, when he realized it was a girl in torn maiden clothes.

Her eyes began to water and she covered her face.

"P-Please don't hurt Juvia" she said in a pained voice.

"Where I am, who are you, and what are you doing?" asked Gray his voice demanding.

"You are in Sabertooth's prison. I'm Juvia I was ordered to come in here and check up on you and your friends, also to bring food, and clean your wounds."

Gray calmed down and let go of her hand.

"Well... I have to get out from here with my friends, so don't make it hard and let me give me the key."

"I can't..."

"Then I just have to force you."

"Your magic won't work here, and there are plenty of guards up the stairs."

"Doesn't matter I will just have to use my bare hand then." He said as he began to stand up.

"You can't beat them... I know... I tried..." she said quietly.

"You are just a girl." Gray rose up one eyebrow. Juvia opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a groan.

"Leave her... Gray" said weakly Jellal as he sat up on his knees.

"We have to go after Natsu!'' he said angrily.

"I know that, but we are in no position to do that. Just look at us we are beaten up, it hurts like shit to even move, Loke is still unconscious. We have to get our strenght back, and make a plan. We don't even know where Natsu is. Don't just rush in things or you gonna get yourself killed."

"Tch." was all the response he got from the ice mage.

* * *

**Lucy's house**

Lucy heard soft snores from behind her, but she was too relaxed to open her eyes. Her pillow was a bit harder than she remembered and her back was pressed up against something hard and warm. She snuggled closer to the heat.

As the snores became louder she opened her eyes and noticed that the something behind her wasn't her blanket, and that the pillow wasn't a pillow.

Her eyes became wide when she realized that she rested her head on Natsu's arm, and his other arm was wrapped around her waist protectively. She trien to turn around to face him, but when she moved, he held her body tighter.

She slowly managed to turn around to see his relaxed face. Some of his pink hair fell on his forehead what made him even more handsome. Lucy shiged dreamly at the sight. She reached out and traced her finger on his jawline softly. She took a look at his slightly parted mouth. How bad she wanted to kiss him.

_'Woah Lucy! Stop thinking about him like that! You just met for God's sake!' _she shook her head.

Suddenly she remembered what happened the night before, and a light blush found its way to her cheecks.

"Mmm... Luce..." mumbled Natsu in his sleep. Lucy blushed even more when she heard him.

"Whaa-" she wishpered but was cut off when the dragon slayer pulled her closer and tightened his grip on her.

"Natsu! Wake up" said the blonde as she tried to get out from his grip.

He opened his eyes and stared down at her. His eyes softened and gave her a gentle smile.

"Good morning Luce!"

"Morning" she mumbled as she still tried to catch her breath.

They stared at each other for who knows how long, neither of them saying a word. Without realiying they both began to lean forward. Lucy could feel Natsu's hot breath on her lips and she began to close her eyes as Natsu put a hand on her cheek and began to caress it. Her heart was beating fast, and she was sure he can hear it.

The door brust open and they pulled apart. Wendy was standing there with wide eyes a bright blush on her face.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt!" she shouted as she run out from the room closing the door behind herself.

The teens stared at each other both wearing the same red colour on their face. Natsu laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck with one hand.

Lucy jumped out from the bed, trying her best to hide her blush (which miserably failed).

"I-i-i am go-going to the b-bathroom" she stuttered and run for the door.

"Idiot! What were you thinking? Leaning in and kissing her? Idiot! I really hope she is not mad at me... Yeah thin chance for that" he covered his eyes with his hands and sighed deeply. "Damn!"

Lucy was leaning with her back to the other side of the door. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her still racing heart.

"I'm such an idiot" she shook her head. "How will I face him after that? Idiot! Does he even like me back, how could he? He only knows me for a day! But it looked like he wanted to kiss me too... Argh! I'm so confused!" Little did she know the dragon slayer heard everything she said.

"Lucy-nee? Are you and Natsu-san dating?" Wendy asked as she walked up to the blonde, tilting her head side ways.

"No Wendy, we are not" mubled Lucy sadly.

"Ohh... Shouldn't we get going?" asked the blue haired girl, trying to change the subject.

"That's right! I'm gonna make some food for ourselves, tell Natsu please to get ready." She then headed to the kitchen.

A few minutes later everything was ready and they left the house. It was still pretty dark, only the stars and the moon gave a dim light, Lucy and Wendy were wearing their jackets, because it was a bit cold.

The two teens walked next to eachother awkwardly.

"Are we going to ride the train?" started a converstaion Wendy.

"Yes" nodded the blonde.

"Nooo! I hate transportation! I won't gooo!" whined the dragon slayer.

"Why do you hate it?"

"M-motion sickness" he mumbled as his face began to turn blue-ish.

"I can use my magic to help you" said Wendy.

"You can?"

"Yup" she said, and she did.

As they walked to the train station they were talking and laughing.

When they got on the train Wendy instantly fall asleep. Natsu was staring out the window as Lucy read her book, at times stealingg glances from her.

"Lucy, what happened to your mom?" asked Natsu quietly. The blonde stiffened for a second but soon relaxed.

"She died when I was a kid. Why?" her voice full of sadness and pain. Natsu regretted the question in that moment.

"Well... I'm sorry but I saw the letters on your desk, I know I shouldn't have but I beagn to read-"

"You read the letters?" she asked shocked.

"Not all of them... I'm really sorry" lowered his head the male. Lucy took in a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"It can't be helped"

"You are not mad?" She shook her head.

"No, but don't ever do it again."

"I promise" he nodded "would you like to talk about it? You don't have to if it makes you sad, I'm just corious, but really its finee if you don-''

"She was beautiful, caring and very kind. Everybody loved her. Her name was, _is_ Layla Heartfilia. She tought me a lot of things, she always talked about the stars. She read me fairy tales every night. We always went to the garden to read or to play.  
Back in that time my Father was really kind too, he cared about both of us. But after her death, things changed. My Father stayed in his room most of the times, he didn't pay attention to me anymore." her voice trailed off and a single tear found its way down to her cheeks.

"I miss her so much" she said in a pained voice. Natsu reached out, and pulled her to his chest giving her a tight hug as she cried to his chest.

"My father began to abuse me, he punished me for everything and anything. He could always find a reason. He always tried to marrie me to a rich old person to grow his power, and gain more money. Untill I couldn't take it anymore and run away. It was really hard to leave... The garden, the libary, my mom's grave. Everything there reminded me of her. But he was too much." she sobbed loudly.

Natsu was drawing circles on her back and hugging her tighter. He kissed her hair, cheecks, forehead, everywhere he could to make her feel better.

"I'm so sorry Luce." the blonde just nodded her head and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She calmed down and looked up at his face with a small smile to show him she was okay.

When the train arrived to Acalypha they let go of each other and Lucy woke Wendy up.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Lucy the male.

"We will jave to rent a carriage and to get to the side of Magnolia, there we will have to find Makarov Dreyar, he will get you to the castle, and I will go rescue my friends with some other people from my training."

"It's almost noon, can we eat?" asked Wendy.

"In the carriage you can."smiled Lucy.

When they sat down in the vehicle the blue haired girl began to search for food in her backpack. They were talking as they ate. The cart was black with red leather seats and had a small window where the carter sat. They covered the big side windows with the curtains. It was a long ride, the road went out from the city to the countyside, up to rocky hills (they were barely smaller than mountains), and trough a forest untill it reached Magnolia.

The ride started out smoothly, but when they reached the hills it began to rain, the road became slippery and bumpy.

"It's not a natural storm" sniffed the air the dragon slayer. Wendy nodded in agreement and pulled away the curtain to look outside.

Suddenly a lightning hit a tree near to the road, and the horses began to run faster but the cat slipped and got separated from the horses. Natsu kicked out the door and was holding Lucy and Wendy ready to jump out, but the cart reached a cliff and fell off.

A man came out from behind the trees and looked down the cliff. The parts of the cart were floating in the wide river what angrily hit the parts to the rocks.

"Hmm... They were supposed to jump out. Well it really doesn't matter to me if they are dead or not. Tough Mr. Heartfilia won't be too happy." he said and he disappeared.

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**I'm not that happy with it, but I had to write it like this because of the future chapters.**

**Anyway, please leave a review ^_^**

**Bye-bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys!**

**First of all, i would like to thank everyone for following/favoriting/reviewing the story.**

**Secondly i apologize for not updating for almost a month now. I broke my laptop, so i couldn't update. **

** I don't know when i will update next. I just lost my little sister and i really don't feel like doing anything. So yeah... **

**I hope you guys will still follow the story. Please stick with me. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**See you guys next time. **


End file.
